User blog:NOBODY/NÜ iPhone game + What do you want to ask Nitrome? + Sparce editing
Hello everyone! Welcome to another NOBODY blog post, written by NOBODY (well, it had to be written by someone). This blog post covers Nitrome's "NÜ" iPhone game, the upcoming question sections of there blog, and why my editing was so sparse the last 7-or-so days. NÜ iPhone game NÜ is pronounced "New" (I think it is). You will notice it on the NES box. Well, Super Feed Me has been put on hold, while Nitrome is making a new iPhone game. It's nearing the end of production, and Nitrome hasn't told us about it yet. Will it be a sequel? I hope so (although it likely isn't). Unfortunately, I won't be able to play it, as I don't have an iPhone. I would be able to play it if it was released for the Nintendo DSi shop, as I could use my sis's DSi instead of getting a DSi myself, as DSi is considerably weaker and of less quality than a DS lite (which is why I got a DS lite instead of an i (a DSi, that is, I still have two eyes)). Since I no have an iPhone (and don't want to get one, I already have a DS lite which I use much already), the Nitrome Wiki will have sparse info on Super Feed Me and the upcoming iPhone game. Questions section Nitrome is about to release a question section on their blog! However, if you ever browsed the comments of Nitrome's Facebook page (I did it a long time ago...), you will notice how much stupid and idiotic comments Nitrome already gets. Comments complementing Nitrome (Nitrome rocks! comments) are okay, but it gets very annoying after a while to scroll through people who have one sentence comments complimenting Nitrome, and fill up the comments. And then there are people who are pestering Nitrome to make a sequel to a game. This is also annoying, as everyone has a different opinion on what should get a sequel. Oh, and Nitrome likely will never make a sequel to a game that person want a sequel for unless people flood Nitrome's comments with comments about wanting a particular sequel. These two types of comments are plentiful in the comments section of Nitrome's facebook page (at least, when I last checked some months ago). If Nitrome are to release a question section on there blog, they will likely get loads of the second type of comment, or maybe some other stupid type of question. Maybe this question section will come with rules, and maybe the question section might be a success. So here's my question: If you could ask Nitrome a question now, what question would you ask them? Sparse editing Some of you may have noticed how little my edits were since last Wednesday. In case your wondering, I was okay (not in the hospital or anything like that). I was enjoying myself playing Super Metroid, which I had recently downloaded off the Wii Shop channel. If you have a Wii, like platforming games and 16-bit graphics (or one of the three questions), you should get the game. The game was released in 1994, and features good music, which was later remixed and found again in Metroid Prime that was released 8 years later. If you ever do get into Metroid games, you should play Metroid Prime first, as I find it is the best game I have ever played. If you haven't played Metroid Prime 3, Metroid Prime Trilogy, or Metroid: Other M, you should get the original Gamecube version of the game and a single Gamecube controller, as I found the Gamecube controls were much better than the Wii controls. If you have played Priome 3, Trilogy, Other M, or are used to the Wii controls, I think you may find Metroid Prime Trilogy better, as it features Metroid Prime 1 & 2 with Wii controls. The Gamecube version of Prime 1 is very cheap, you can get it used from a used game store for $5 and under, as the game is ten years old now. For me, Metroid Prime was easy, and featured good art and awesome music. After that, you should get Super Metroid. However, beware the bosses are harder, you lose health more often, and the puzzle are tougher. I played around 5 hours of Super Metroid when I got it, and 10 hours one Saturday. However, I got sick for a short amount of time one day, likely due to heavy playing of the game. After that, I got Super Mario Bros. 3. I was disappointed it had to save function, and how I would have to go back to World 1 with all levels having to be completed again if I lost all my lives. So it was today I was on the Pokemon Black/White Wi-Fi. For some reason, the Wi-Fi I was connected to wasn't working properly, twice I was disconnected from the Wi-Fi, and during a battle also. It was because the disconnection was on my side and not on the other person. On the PKMN Wi-Fi, you fight other people and try to faint all there Pokemon. Quite often someone will disconnect from the Wi-Fi upon losing, as when you lose, the winner gets a win added to there winning score, while the loser gets a lose added to there losing score. People can publicly see your winning score, but your losing score is private. Often times, people (regardless if they have just started on the Wi-Fi or are long time fighters) will disconnect once there last Pokemon is fainted, so they don't get lose and you don't get a win. It's frustrating at time people who do this, as that win you worked hard to get you don't get. I've only disconnect 5 times, twice because I had to, once because I got out of range of the Wi-Fi point, and once because I was angry I lost (but I don't do angry disconnects anymore). I currently have 54 loses (51 recorded loses, I disconnected 3 times), and 76 wins (61 recorded wins, for 15 battles the loser disconnected before I was awarded a win). Questions Well, remember in the questions section about what question you wanted to ask Nitrome if yo could ask Nitrome a question? What question would you want to ask Nitrome? Also, is my writing for this blog post different from my usual writing? Ending Well, that's the end of my very long blog post. Category:Blog posts